


One Day

by kittyagreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyagreste/pseuds/kittyagreste
Summary: one day they may be allowed to be happy but today isnt that day.cross posted on Wattpadupdates mondays
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! its me the author of this fic! i aim to update as much as possible but recently ive been diagnosed with juvenile arthritis and it makes it difficult to write. im so sorry but i promise to update when i can :)

Marinette waltzed into Mrs. Bustier's classroom with her head held high. Then she did the unbelievable. The girl who usually stuttered, turned as red as a tomato, and looked at anything but him looked the Adrien Agreste in the eye and said,  
"Good Morning!" with a smile placing a hot cup of coffee on the table for Adrien.  
"Morning Purrincess." Adrien smirked a light red dusting his cheeks. The inevitable reveal happened the week before and despite the awkwardness the first week now they were flirting the way they did behind the mask. In that week they talked things through and ended up being closer than ever. Marinette looked up and caught Alya's suspicious eye asking her 'what the hell happened'. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked to her seat behind Adrien.

In the middle of class while Marinette believed Adrien was writing down notes he turned around with a small piece of paper and handed it to Marinette. She took it with confusion and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
"What is this?" Before Adrien could respond Mrs. Bustier spoke.  
"Adrien and Marinette, if what you're saying is so important would you care to share with the class?" The two teenagers blushed out of embarrassment.  
"No." They responded as Mrs. Bustier resumed her lesson. Although Marinette yearned to look at the note she decided to wait. God forbid the letter contained something about their identities and Alya or Nino caught a glance she would be in a hole she couldn't dig herself out of.

After class ended, Marinette excused herself to the bathroom and opened the note. She laughed at the small kitten drawing on the front of the messily folded paper. She opened the paper which read;  
"Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 9:00pm."  
There was a small heart in place of the period for the sentence and she blushed. She took the paper and re-folded it placing it in her back pocket. Marinette pushed open the door to the bathroom only to find Adrien standing outside of the door.  
"So, m'lady, 9:00?"  
"9:00 it is chaton." Marinette smirked and poked his nose. They were both red, hot, and fawning over the person in front of them. The bell rung signaling that it was time for lunch and both teens jumped out of their trances.  
"So uh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bakery and eat lunch with me?" Marinette clammed up. Of course he wouldn't be able to go.  
"Sure!" Adrien's face lit up with happiness but then his face flipped upside down."If my father will let me that is."  
"Yeah, right." Marinette sighed her eyes turning to the ground.  
"But I mean, what he knows won't hurt him, right?" Adrien lifted Marinette's chin with his finger.  
"But won't you get in trouble if he finds out?"  
"That's my problem. Come on!" Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm as they ran behind the stairs. They kept an eye out for Nino and Alya and as they saw them leave they ran out from behind the stairs, out the door, to the bakery. Marinette pushed open the door with a smile her hand intertwined with Adrien's.  
"Hey Maman, Adrien is here for lunch, is that ok?" Sabine smiled fondly at the boy. She really liked him and if Marinette were to move on and date someone other than Luka, Adrien was the guy.  
"Of course! Im busy with customers but make yourself at home Adrien!"  
"Thanks Mme.Cheng." Marinette and Adrien walked up the stairs as Sabine happily served the next customer.

Marinette grabbed the fresh tray of croissants out of the oven and placed it on the table.  
"You spoil me." Adrien said with a lovesick look on his face. Marinette laughed as she sat beside him and placed the two plates she held in front of them and they began to eat their lunch.  
"So how exactly are you planning to get away with this AND meet me at the Eiffel Tower later."  
"I have my ways." Marinette frowned.  
"Seriously, I'm worried. I know how he can be. All the things Cha- I mean you have told me is scary."  
"It's not a big deal Mari. I can deal with it-" Marinette cut him off.  
"But that's the thing. You shouldn't have to." Tears formed in her eyes.  
"It's okay, I promise." Adrien pulled her into a hug.  
"I'll be fine."

After school both teens at exactly 9:00pm met at the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug was met with a beautiful black table on top of a light magenta carpet. The carpet was surrounded by rose petals.  
"Good evening M'lady." Chat Noir bowed with a flirty smirk.  
"Good evening Chaton." He took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out one of the chairs for her to sit in.  
"Thanks." Ladybug sat in the chair as Chat walked around and sat at the other chair directly across from her.  
"So, how was your day?" Chat was twiddling his thumbs from nervousness. His plan for tonight was to ask her out.  
"Um, it was pretty good. How about you?" Ladybug could sense the nervousness in the air. Was he about to tell her how much he hated her? Was he about to yell at her for him believing he was a rebound?  
"It was good." Chat sighed. This awkwardness was getting them no where at this point. So, he decided to cut right to the chase. "I was wondering if you would like to officially be my girlfriend? I know you've rejected multiple times and now that you're broken up with Luka-" Ladybug cut him off.  
"You know we can't." She looked down at her lap.  
"But why not? The reason before was to hide our identities but now we've revealed and-"  
"As much as I want to be with you and get married and have kids and live happily ever after you know we can't. We're superheroes. We don't have a choice. We're already in danger knowing each other's identities. You know that."  
"I know. I was just hoping-"  
"I promise, once we defeat Hawkmoth we can have that perfect life. But right now, we just can't." Ladybug and Chat we're crying. They wanted to be together. They wanted it so bad. Ladybug lifted Chat's chin with her finger.  
"I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked. They got up from the table and embraced each other in a hug. One day they would get their happily ever after. One day they could be happy. One day they could get married and have a couple kids. One day their dream would come true, but today was not that day.


	2. Chapter Two

"Not Today."  
Adrien sighed falling onto his bed after releasing his transformation. Ladybug or rather Marinette's words still rung in his head. Why couldn't they? Adrien didn't want to wait until after Hawkmoth was defeated. Hell, he didn't even know if they would survive let alone finally be able to get together. She was the guardian now wasn't she? That meant she could make her own rules. He didn't understand. What could possibly be so bad that they couldn't be together?

Marinette released her transformation as she landed on her bed. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face. She wanted more than anything to be with him. She knew however, that it wouldn't work. It wasn't safe. She didn't want to see the heartbreak. The icy blue eyes and white ears. The harsh words uttered to her as she tried so hard to get him to step down. She loved him more than anything and she was willing to do anything to keep him safe.  
"Marinette?" Marinette opened her eyes to find Tikki looking at her concerned.   
"I'm sorry Tikki I-"  
"No need to be sorry Marinette! I understand your pain. There have been so many other holders who have had the same issues! I'm so proud of you for doing what you did tonight, to keep him safe."  
"Thank you Tikki." Tikki hugged Marinette's cheek and Marinette cupped Tikki with her hand.   
"I think I'm going to go get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Gorilla's car pull up to the school. Marinette decided she would be early today. It's not like she could sleep anyway. Her dreams (or should she say nightmares) were filled with Chat Blanc. Those white ears and those icy eyes were terrifying. She never wanted to see him in that much pain again.  
"Hey Marinette!" Alya yelled from the stairs of the school entrance. Marinette didn't realize that she had been staring. She looked up and ran towards the school. Adrien had already walked in by the time she came to her senses.  
"What makes you so early?"  
"You mean on time?" Marinette smirked.  
"Early for you! Usually you come in 20 minutes late!" Alya giggled.  
"You're right." Marinette said playfully.  
"Come on girl let's go put our stuff in out lockers." Alya walked off as Marinette followed.

"Hey." Marinette felt awkward after last night. She denied her crush of 2 years when he asked to be her boyfriend but yet here he was, standing at her locker. 

"I'm sorry!" They both blurted out at the same time.

"You first." Marinette motioned for Adrien to continue.

"I'm sorry for asking and I know we can't be together but I have one question."

"Go ahead-"

"Why?" There was a pause. Marinette gulped. This was not happening. Not now. How was she supposed to explain this to him now? He would beat himself up for it. That was not what Marinette wanted. So instead she decided to buy herself some time.

"How about tonight you sneak out to my place around nine and we can have a little picnic on my balcony with the leftover pastries from the bakery and talk about it? Class is about to start and you know how Mrs.Mendeleiev is if we're late."

"Ah, yeah so I guess I'll see you tonight at nine then."

"Okay see you then." Adrien walked out of the locker room. Tonight was going to be difficult but now? Marinette had to mentally prepare herself for the night to come. 

Coming up: Marinette confronts her ongoing nightmares by telling Adrien all about what exactly happened when Bunnix visited her.


End file.
